First Russo-American War
The''' First Russo-American War''' is a fictional war between the United States of America and the Russian Federation set in the near future, most likely sometime in the early 21st century. It is featured only in Battlefield: Bad Company. Background Little is known about how the war started, other than it is set in the near future from the game's release date in 2008. By this time, the United States is fighting the Russian Federation on a front spanning likely from the Caspian to the Baltic Sea. The area of focus in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company is the area near the Caspian Sea in a fictional country called Serdaristan and follows the B-Company of the 222nd Army Battalion. European Theater The Eastern Front Along the Eastern Front, the 222nd Army Battalion engages the Russian Federation in an area of southeastern Russia near Serdaristan. Bravo One Charlie, with the instruction of Mike-One-Juliet, assists Juneau Convoy as they move across the rolling farmland. Multiple skirmishes break out in the area, with the 222nd almost emerging victorious before their convoy is hit by artillery and forced to retreat. However, Bravo One takes out the radar jamming towers, allowing the United States Air Force to destroy the artillery site. The squad moves to secure a barracks on the far side of the valley where the artillery is located to find that the Legionnaire Mercenaries are now involved in the war. First Battle of Zabograd Bravo One is later sent to hit key targets in the area around Zabograd, Russia before the rest of the 222nd can mount an assault on the city. After hitting a fuel dump, destroying a munitions silo, and taking out anti-armor missile sites on the west side of the city, Bravo One joins a US Armored Division to assault the city from the east by going around the side. After defending three M1A2 Abrams tanks, Bravo One Charlie rushes through eastern Zabograd to stop the Russian Army from requesting reinforcements at their command post by the river. However, the Russians make the call, forcing Bravo One to have to hold the area until more reinforcements arrive. Meanwhile, they must defend an Abrams, call sign Groundhog, that needs repairs in the city's central square. After defending against three waves of Russian forces, Bravo One moves to secure a harbor to the north occupied by the Legionnaire Mercenaries and later following them towards Serdaristan. Invasion of Serdaristan Bravo One follows the Legionnaire M939 trucks carrying their bullion to Serdaristan's Border. Sergeant Samuel Redford tells the squad to call off the chase, but much to his dismay, Private George Haggard had already run towards the border in excitement and single-handedly invades a neutral country. The squad then decide to pursue the gold after coming to Haggard's aide and cover their tracks from the Serdaristani Military and US Army by destroying three communications towers in the area before finding more trucks carrying gold. The squad then double back to a harbor along the Caspian Sea occupied by the Legionnaires, and containing their ship filled with bars of gold - what the squad is after. However, when Bravo One arrives at the container ship after clearing the harbor, the US Army finds the squad and takes them back to base. Capturing President Serdar Instead of being thrown in jail, the Army ends up using Bravo One Charlie to capture President Zavimir Serdar, as he and his country - although officially neutral in the war - have been helping both the US and Russia. The Army labels the squad as AWOL, allowing them to be completely deniable if they are captured. The squad is shipped out by UH-60 Black Hawk to Serdar's palace in Serdaristan. On arrival, the squad's helicopter takes off and moves across the golf course near Serdar's palace. Officially on a search and rescue mission, it is instead shot down by Serdar's Patriot Missile silos located within the valley. Bravo One is ordered to destroy the sites before they can get an extraction helicopter once they capture the President. After doing so, Bravo One Charlie makes their way to the palace. The squad finds that the palace grounds are overrun with Legionnaire Mercenaries and that Serdar is locked in a safe room. They break him free to find out that his country has been bought out by the Legionnaire, owner of the Legionnaire Mercenaries. Serdar tells them that he hired the Mercenaries to make up for his army's poor training, but their cost was far too high and the Legionnaire took Serdar's country instead as payment. The squad is also informed that they will not be getting an extraction helicopter, but Serdar lets them use his personal Mi-24 Hind as long as they take him with them. Retreat from Serdaristan Bravo One Charlie, with President Serdar in tow, make their way through a river valley lined with Patriot SAM sites and filled with the bulk of the Serdaristani Military. The squad takes out the fuel supplies, barracks, and telecommunications center in the area, as well as hitting a supply convoy before running low on fuel in their helicopter. They find a place to land and Private Preston Marlowe and Private George Haggard are sent to get fuel while Sergeant Samuel Redford and Private Terrence Sweetwater stay with Serdar at the helicopter. Marlowe and Haggard bring back the fuel, and Private Haggard refuels the chopper, but makes a mistake that Private Sweetwater has to fix. Meanwhile, the Serdaristani Military moves in to recapture the fuel depot and its President under order of the Legionnaire, forcing the squad to fend them off while Private Sweetwater fixes the helicopter. As soon as its fixed, the squad takes off and rushes towards the Serdaristan-Russia border to follow after the Legionnaire's gold. However, the Legionnaire himself follows the Golden Hind in his personal Ka-52 and knocks the helicopter out of the sky. Escape from Russia Private Marlowe finds himself to be the only one left at the scene of the Hind's crash, just over the border of Russia. After contacting Mike-One-Juliet for assistance on finding his squadmates, Marlowe moves throughout the area, looking for clues of where the Russian Army is holding his unit. After a number of small skirmishes, Marlowe finds a camera feed showing that President Serdar has been captured by the Legionnaire and plans to execute the rest of his squad. Marlowe manages to find them as they escape from a mountain top monastery. With the squad reunited, Bravo One speeds away in a CAV and PBL towards the Caspian shoreline to find President Serdar as he knows where the Legionnaire is keeping his gold. They find the megalomaniac pleading for his life as he is about to be executed by a few mercenaries. Bravo One saves Serdar, and recaptures him to find the location of the mercenary gold. Operation Harvest Day Following the US victory in the First Battle of Sadiz, the Russian Army makes a daring move to try and push the United States out of a local town on the Eastern Front, as well as rout them from a communications center located in the hills above ancient ruins of a castle long gone. The Russians use a number of armor elements with long range artillery support and fast attack vehicles to push the US Army back to the town, and then focus on infantry combat to rout them from the south side of town and make off with whatever gold the US held in the area. After fog settles in overnight, the Russian Army sets out the next morning to attack the communications center. What is left of the Army unit stationed there fights back until support from the west can arrive. The following day, US reinforcements arrive from a US Armored element to beat back the Russians for control of the area. However, they face the Russian Armored brigade that stayed out of the town and communications center in full force. Operation End of the Line The US Army, with air support, artillery, heavy armor, and small riverine craft, make a push to remove the Russian Army from a bay along the northern Caspian Sea. They face a Russian anti-air artillery regiment backed with heavy armor and air support, but manage to secure the windswept bay and vital rail yard and seaport after a day of heavy fighting. The US moves into the mountains of the alpine forest to a monastery held by the Russians. The colder weather of the hills results in foggy weather, obscuring both sides' view of the enemy. The US Army manages to secure the area after intense urban warfare, but the Russian Army counterattacks the following week and pushes them back to the plains below where they have air and riverine support, along with heavy armor waiting for them. However, the US brings in its own heavy armor and air support to hold the bay and shipping area from the Russians. Operation Valley Run The US finds a contingent of Russian forces holding up near an under-construction dam and supply depot, with an existing communications array in the area. The US moves in to the area in the morning to destroy the site before the Russians can complete it and resupply their army closer to the front line. With light armor and artillery support, the US Army pushes the Russians out of the communications center and back to the dam. As the sun moves towards the west, they move towards the supply depot and dam construction site. However, elements of the Russian Airborne bring in light armor support to keep them at bay and hold the area off from US control. Second Battle of Zabograd The Russian Army manages to move in under cover of fog to try and retake Zabograd a few months after its occupation by the United States. Intense infantry fighting wreaks havoc on the town and leaves it in even more ruins than its first battle. The US and Russia fight heavily for control of the Zabograd Bridge, while trying to rout each other from their side of town. Serdaristan Border Clash With Serdaristan in chaos, the Russian Army moves to reinstate order in the small nation by force. The US Army takes note of this and moves towards the border of Serdaristan to counter the Russian Army. As the sun sets, both sides bring heavy armor and air support with fast attack vehicles to secure the large area of plains. Both sides fight hard to control the area and use many numbers of tanks and helicopters to remove the other from the area. Palace of Serdaristan Incursion The Russian Army also moves in on the Palace of Serdaristan to further its plans of reinstating order to the Caspian nation. The US Army, already in the area, fights the Russians over control of the palace's golf course with a supply of heavy and light armor, air support, and riverine craft, as well as the course's local golf carts. The Russians bring their own heavy and light armor as well as air support and riverine craft to battle it out over the President's 18-hole course. Middle Eastern Theater First Battle of Sadiz After commandeering a Legionnaire Mark V patrol boat, Bravo One Charlie exiles President Serdar just outside of Sadiz, a city heavily defended by the Middle Eastern Coalition and on the border of the Caspian Sea after they discover that it holds the Legionnaire's gold. Bravo One makes contact with MEC forces on their way around the bay to Sadiz, as well as intercepting radio transmissions from a US Army unit moving in on Sadiz. After removing the artillery threat to the US Army, Bravo One pushes through Sadiz and races to get the gold before the Army, even slowing their advance by destroying two bridges on the way. Closer to the Legionnaire's container ship in the harbor, the squad splits in two groups to draw the mercenaries away from the gold. Private Haggard and Private Marlowe, with help of Mike One Juliet, create a diversion for Sergeant Redford and Private Sweetwater to secure the gold with relative ease. Haggard and Marlowe rejoin Redford and Sweetwater after rushing through US Artillery bombarding the eastern half and port of Sadiz, dodging many of the Legionnaire Mercenaries in the area as well. Upon discovering the gold, Bravo One encounters the Legionnaire in his personal Ka-52 attack helicopter, vying to defend his wealth. He forces the squad to move to a pier where Private Sweetwater locates a VADS that can be used to destroy the helicopter. Redford orders the squad to secure the gun while Marlowe shoots down the chopper. However, upon arrival, it is rigged to explode, forcing Private Marlowe to take the helicopter out with an M2 Carl Gustav rocket launcher found on the nearby helipad. After the Legionnaire is brought down by Private Marlowe, Bravo One returns to the gold to find that the US Army has already secured most of it and put it in a convoy of M939 trucks. Just as they are about to leave in disappointment - as they are technically still AWOL - the US officer overseeing the loading of the trucks spots them and asks what they are doing. Marlowe tells him they have secured the area, and he orders them to take a truck and follow the convoy. As the squad follows them, they take a right turn down a side road and speed off with their share of gold, exclaiming how they plan to spend it all. Operation Oasis The US Army finds a MEC contingent defending a local factory and refinery along a flooded Middle Eastern city due to a local dam burst. The US brings long range artillery, air, heavy armor, and riverine support to take control of the town. The MEC have air and armor support at their disposal, as well as a few anti-air batteries to hold back the US. The town eventually falls to the US as they move to secure the refinery and factory before nighttime. The US, now having less support as it is needed elsewhere, but still has multiple light and heavy armor elements to use against the MEC facility. The MEC fight hard to control the facility, but it falls to the US. MEC reinforcements arrive weeks later to try and recapture the town from the US. Heavy urban combat ensues as the US and MEC forces fight street to street, and building to building, further ravaging the town. Second Battle of Sadiz The Middle Eastern Coalition makes a daring counterattack on Sadiz to try and remove the US from the area. they bring heavy armor into the city to fight off the number of US Abrams tanks stationed in the area. Even with construction still ongoing, the battle ravages the city a second time in just a few short months, further delaying construction of Sadiz's resorts. References Category:Wars